


Winter Morning Cuddles

by Givemegore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Anniversary, Christmas, Fluff, Imagery, M/M, No Dialogue, One Shot, Sleeping Together, Snow, Winter, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 16:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12963168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givemegore/pseuds/Givemegore
Summary: The Winchester's house looked beautiful on the morning after their anniversary. Not Sam and Dean but Dean and Castiel. The men were sound asleep after celebrating the 1 year mark of their marriage.





	Winter Morning Cuddles

The snow was falling softly on the patio outside. The fire was gently crackling, almost entirely snuffed out. From the bed, sheets were pulled tight around Cas, yet Dean was spread wide. Dean was snoring loud, but it didn’t even seem to faze the angel sleeping beside him. The lights of the Christmas tree twinkled softly in the living room. Wind and the accompanying glasses were on the table, left over from the anniversary celebration the night before. Two stockings were hung on the marble fire place, one with D.W. on it, the other with C.W. There were Christmas cards kept aloft by clothespins along a string banner hanging from the kitchen island. Gifts were under the tree, labeled for each other along with Sam and Jack. Clothes littered the floor leading from the couch to the California King bed. There was a bathroom filled with rose petals and candles. Chocolates were on the glass table in the dining room. Everything looked perfect, from the snowy Christmas scene, to the anniversary aftermath, to the two men in bed. Dean snored loudly, loud enough to wake himself up. He sat up and rubbed his head then looked over to see Castiel still asleep. He weighed his options: get up and make his husband breakfast or cuddle with this literal angel sleeping in the bed. He looked so calm and peaceful laying there and Dean couldn’t dare wake him. He took the comforter that was on the ground and laid it over himself and Cas before pulling his lover close. And soon enough, they drifted back to sleep together on a cold winter day.


End file.
